


The Anatomy of a Home

by Bone_Apple_Teeth (Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Gore, Lighthearted, Slice of Life, the anatomy students are siblings and i love them very much, there will be a beach episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Bone_Apple_Teeth
Summary: Slice of life about the Anatomy Students!
Relationships: The Anatomy Students - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello,” Pavel intones as he enters the house, removes his shoes and lines them up beside his siblings’, and hangs his hat on the hat rack. 

“Hello, brother Pavel,” Jan and Fulan reply, sitting up with perfect posture beside each other on the couch. A nature documentary is playing on the tv, and Jan’s irises are distinctly slitted, scales gently popping off Fulan’s face and hands to litter the couch like so much confetti. Pavel smiles at the two of them— _focus on the movement of the cheeks, don’t simply bare your teeth_ —and heads to the kitchen, setting white plastic bags on the counter. 

“I would appreciate assistance with the groceries,” he says at a speaking volume, and soon enough, the sound of footsteps announce Erika’s presence. She looks lovely with an extra set of eyes today, each just in front of an ear, and Pavel tells her so. She nods cordially, and grows just a bit taller to place a case of water bottles on top of the refrigerator. Pavel watches her a second longer, stating an irregularity in the build of her spine, and she nods, correcting it. They put the rest of the groceries away in silence, in time to watch the end credits with Fulan and Jan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Warnings in this chapter for more explicit blood and gore, eye injury, and captivity.

“Erika?” 

“Yes.” With a series of cracks, Erika’s head rotates a perfect hundred-and-eighty degrees to face Fulan as she replies. 

“I have prepared the specimen, in the basement. Juan is already there. Do you wish to join us?” Erika nods, manually twisting her head back around with a polite smile. 

“I would enjoy that very much. Thank you, Fulan.”

“Of course.” 

In the basement, Juan is waiting, sitting cross-legged on the ground beside the currently occupied dissection table. Their face slowly takes on a smile as they rise, handing a scalpel each to Erika and Fulan. They take the tools in silence, as the specimen begins to thrash again, straining to break free from the ties binding them. It had been Jan who had suggested attending a knot-tying workshop at the community center, and the experience had been quite entertaining, as well as practical, and it was nice to be students again for those few hours. 

“Look,” Juan says, as they begin to cut into the face, “the specimen appears to have transparent scales covering the irises.”

Fulan leans in with his scalpel, sliding it between the surface of the eye and the clear disc, levering it up and off so that they can better examine it. 

“It’s inorganic, I believe,” Erika adds, and Fulan addresses the specimen—

“What is the purpose of this?” The specimen only screams louder. Juan sets down their scalpel and peels the blood-soaked skin off their hands to exchange for a clean layer of dermal tissue so they can take note of the anomaly before returning to the dissection, which continues without incident.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, if you’d be so inclined! I’m on tumblr, @necropantsed!


End file.
